Junto a ti (Regalo de cumpleaños para Ako Nomura)
by April Starlight
Summary: Jaken, Ah-Un e incluso Irasue están cansados de que Sesshomaru no admita sus sentimientos por Rin y harán lo que esté a su alcance para unir al estoico demonio con la risueña humana pero las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ako Nomura del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

Junto a ti.

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Cuando volví no esperaba tener semejante escena frente a mis ojos, en todos los años (y vaya que han sido muchos) que he acompañado al amo Sesshomaru en sus viajes jamás pensé que podría mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie, pero aquí estaba él con una joven humana en su regazo y aunque en sus facciones de hielo nada de lo que seguramente estaba pasando por su cabeza se reflejaba sé bien que está preocupado por la salud de Rin y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, sé que es necesario para que mi amo acepte al fin lo que siente por ella pero tengo mucho miedo de que empeore aún más o incluso peor.

—Jaken.

La voz autoritaria y fuerte de mi amo me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre amito b-bonito?

— La humana mujer del inútil de Inuyasha, exactamente ¿qué te dijo sobre el sake?

—N-nada, sólo que era para usted.

Se sentía aún peor acusando a Kagome pero no tenía opción, conociendo a su amo el asunto no se quedaría así, aquella miko lo había salvado a él y a Rin más de una vez y ahora que lo recordaba Rin antes de beber el sake le había dicho algo sobre ella pero algo realmente importante que no lograba recordar. Su amo se había quedado totalmente en silencio mirando a Rin que empeoraba conforme la noche avanzaba mientras una mirada sombría aparecía en sus ojos.

* * *

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Jaken y Ah-Un dormían y el fuego se había apagado hacía ya mucho tiempo Rin se despertó muy sobresaltada y con una capa de sudor frío que la hacía tiritar aún más, se había estado quejando silenciosa y constantemente desde que se había dormido pero ahora había algo más aparte del dolor, tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin?

—Señor Sesshomaru ha sido horrible el dolor ya no está solamente en mi estómago sino que comienza a extenderse hasta mis piernas, pero lo peor no ha sido eso sino que he tenido una pesadilla horrible, soñaba con mis padres y mi hermano, hace ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ellos —contrajo su rostro en una inconfundible mueca de dolor y prosiguió. —mis padres estaban en la casa y mi hermano y yo estábamos en el jardín, reviví el momento en que varios ladrones con los rostros cubiertos entraron y comenzaron a golpear cruelmente a mi padre, cuando mi madre intento ayudarlo otro ladrón comenzó a golpearla también, mi hermano antes de entrar me dijo que corriera sin detenerme hasta el pueblo más cercano y pidiera ayuda. Cuando volví a la casa ya no quedaba nada de valor y mi familia estaba muerta en el piso. —para ese momento gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —cuando creía que la pesadilla se había terminado la casa había desaparecido y estaba yo en el bosque sola mientras uno a uno los árboles comenzaron a incendiarse y una voz me dijo que una vez ya me fue arrebatado lo que más amaba y que ahora volvería a pasar.

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente mientras yo sólo la volví a recostar y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, era lo que solía funcionar cuando era niña y se asustaba pero me sorprendí cuando lloró con mayor intensidad así que le dije lo que en verdad era la única promesa que yo había hecho y que cumpliría a toda costa:

—No ocurrirá Rin, te protegeré.

Con eso pareció calmarse y a los pocos minutos volvía a dormir, no sé cuál fue el punto de haberme enviado aquel sake pero en cuanto descubriera como curar a Rin los asesinaría sin piedad tanto a la sacerdotisa como a Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y el Señor Jaken había preparado un desayuno de pescado asado que hizo que me despabilara enseguida y aunque tenía muchísima hambre cuando intenté pararme un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. En menos de lo que hubiera imaginado y antes que me desplomara al suelo mi amo estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome. Su mirada me pedía una explicación mientras que Jaken asustado la exigía también.

—No sé lo que me ha ocurrido mi estómago ya no me duele, pero ahora siento el mismo dolor en mis muslos y cuando intenté levantarme el dolor fue demasiado y no pude evitar gritar.

La cara del señor Jaken mostraba toda su preocupación y en sus ojos brillaba la culpa, aunque realmente no tengo idea del porque se pueda sentir así.

—Nos vamos.

Mi señor está realmente molesto y creo que es porque lo estoy retrasando en la construcción de su imperio pero si hay algo a lo que no estoy dispuesta es a ser un estorbo para él, ahora no puedo caminar y lo necesito pero pronto haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que logre sus objetivos.

* * *

La mañana estaba radiante pero definitivamente algo no auguraba un buen día pero no sabía qué precisamente, o quizás sólo me estoy volviendo paranoica. Mis pensamientos se evaporaron y fueron reemplazados por una sonrisa cuando vi el desayuno que Inuyasha me había preparado y sólo pude pensar en cuanto lo amaba, desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de nuestro bebé o cachorro como a él le gusta llamarlo nos hemos vuelto aún más unidos que antes y ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible, nos sentamos a la mesa y cuando íbamos a comenzar a comer sentimos una potente presencia maligna y sus intenciones eran claras, estaba aquí para matar.

Cuando salimos vimos a Sesshomaru y su grupo incluida a Rin que venía en sus brazos lo cual fue un alivio pues no la habíamos visto desde ayer al medio día pero la actitud de Sesshomaru decía que definitivamente esta no sería una visita de cortesía y cuando reparé en Rin pude notar que estaba realmente enferma.

Sesshomaru desenvainó su espada, depositó a Rin con cuidado en Ah-Un y antes que lo viera venir el filo de su espada estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

— ¿Qué contenía ese sake?

Su voz era dominada por la ira y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Antes de poder si quiera preguntar de qué hablaba, Inuyasha me alejaba del peligro y chocaba su espada con la de su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —La voz de Inuyasha era histérica.

—Está embarazada.

— ¡¿Has venido a matar a nuestro cachorro?!

Con aquel gesto de superioridad que sólo Sesshomaru puede dar replico:

—No estoy interesado en tu descendencia pero si en saber qué le hicieron a Rin y cómo puedo curarla.

Mientras eso ocurría yo me había acercado a Rin y cuando me lo hubo explicado todo pude entender la ira de Sesshomaru, volví hacia mi esposo que de alguna manera estaba más que sosteniendo a su hermano, evitaba que llegara a mí y al bebé. Los gritos despertaron a nuestros vecinos más próximos es decir Sango, Miroku y Shippou que vive con ellos y sus adorables hijos.

— ¡Basta! —grité y todos voltearon a verme.

—Sesshomaru, Rin me lo ha explicado todo y créeme yo no le he dado nada a Jaken para que te entregue a ti, es más ni siquiera lo hemos visto por la aldea, quien sea que te haya enviado ese sake no ha sido yo.

—Es cierto bastardo, Kagome jamás habría enviado algo para dañar a Rin, nosotros la amamos y es parte de nuestra familia. —agregó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru enfundó su espada y sólo dijo:

—Jaken.

Pero el demonio rana se había ido.

* * *

En la casa de la anciana Kaede se habían reunido Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou y por supuesto Sesshomaru para averiguar lo que le ocurría a Rin y fue Miroku el que habló:

—Creo que ya sé lo que tiene la joven Rin, esta clase de "envenenamiento" por llamarlo de alguna manera a través del sake sirve para causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien lo bebe, comienza con dolores muy fuertes en el estómago que luego se van pero sólo porque ya ha dañado esa parte del cuerpo y comienza a extenderse hasta terminar en el corazón, la agonía puede durar meses.

—Bien Miroku si conoces la enfermedad también debes saber cómo curarla ¿cierto? —preguntó Shippou esperanzado.

—Pues la leí en un pergamino algún tiempo atrás pero iré a buscarlo, sé que tiene una cura no te preocupes Rin.

Y al momento todos se pararon y dejaron a Rin a solas con Sesshomaru, con quien sabían que realmente quería estar.

* * *

—Señora Irasue, por mi culpa Rin está muy mal, está muriendo. ¿Puedo decirle ya a mi amo que usted tiene una cura? ¿Ya es ese momento del plan?

—Si, en teoría lo es pero algo grave ha ocurrido, mi jardín que es el único lugar donde se dan las flores de 7 colores se incendió anoche y aunque se apagó de inmediato todas las flores habían desaparecido.

— ¿E-eso q-quiere decir que mi querida Rin morirá? —sollozó Jaken sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Sí y no creas que no me afecta pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, he arruinado la felicidad de mi hijo, vuelve y dile a Sesshomaru todo.

— ¡Pero me matará!

—No, vendrá a matarme a mí.

* * *

—Vamos Miroku tendrás que decírselo al bastardo de Sesshomaru de una buena vez —lo alentó Inuyasha.

—Amigo serás padre también y como comprenderás no me gustaría dejar sola a mi Sanguito con los niños y eso ocurrirá cuando se lo diga, terminará conmigo y con media aldea.

—Pues lo detendremos.

—Bien, pero si algo llegara a ocurrirme pesará en tu conciencia Inuyasha.

* * *

Vi al inútil de Inuyasha y al monje acercándose a la cabaña, ya era hora Rin sólo empeoraba y si intentaba dormir para reponerse aquel maldito sueño la dejaba profundamente triste, ¡y yo estaba dejando que ocurra!

A penas entraron vi en sus caras que lo que dirían no sería bueno y comencé a evaluar la salida más rápida llevándome a Rin a donde sea que pudieran curarla.

—Investigué en todos los pergaminos que tengo y encontré el nombre del mal que Rin padece se lo conoce como mal del sake pero la señorita Kagome en sus libros modernos encontró que era conocido como mal de parálisis progresiva. El único remedio conocido en esta época es triturar una flor extremadamente rara conocida como la flor de 7 colores, sólo se da si es cultivada y son tan extrañas porque en florecer se demoran alrededor de 300 años.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y comencé a incorporarme, me llevaría a Rin y encontraría esa flor así tuviera que terminar con el planeta pero escuché los inconfundibles y desesperados gritos de Jaken llamándome, cuando averiguó donde estaba entró gimiendo palabras incomprensibles y entrecortadas, el monje lo hizo serenarse y cuando habló me sentí a punto de convertirme en mi verdadera forma a causa de la ira. Iba a acabar con ella.

* * *

Mientras Sango y yo intentábamos distraer a Rin vimos a un enojado Sesshomaru llegar, tomar a Rin en sus brazos sin decir una palabra y marcharse fuimos corriendo tras él y cuando Inuyasha nos explicó todo rápidamente comprendí su reacción pero no podían irse así. Recogí algo de mi vieja mochila amarilla que me es muy útil por mi trabajo y se lo di a Rin que ya estaba sobre Ah-Un, eran las últimas pastillas para el dolor que me quedaban.

Luego los vi marcharse más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Yo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, estaba con Kagome y Sango en un momento y al siguiente viajábamos extraordinariamente rápido con el señor Jaken sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera me ha llamado niña tonta y eso realmente es extraño, va caminando como a su propia ejecución.

Mi amo por otra parte tiene sus ojos nublados por la ira, una ira que no va dirigida hacia mí. No logro comprender qué ocurre pero sé que lo averiguaré muy pronto pues ya hemos llegado al palacio de la madre del señor Sesshomaru.

A penas tocamos el suelo vi a la señora Irasue de pie justo frente a nosotros como si nos hubiera estado esperando y toda la ira de mi señor encontró un puto para ser dirigida.

—Sesshomaru, no pido que me perdones pues tú no eres capaz de aquello pero si quiero que sepas que lo que hice no fue por hacer daño a esta humana que tanto quieres sino por hacértelo notar. Ahora ya no hay manera de salvarla así que mátame de una vez.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso la señora Irasue era la causante de mi enfermedad? ¿Enferma de qué realmente estaba? Y más importante ¿El abuelo Jaken me lo había hecho?

Comencé a llorar sin poder controlarme y eso aumentó la furia de mi señor que en menos de lo que mis ojos pudieron registrar desenvainó su espada.

—Acabaré contigo tal como tú lo hiciste con Rin —le espetó mi amo.

Yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos pensando en lo horrible de la traición de la que fui víctima y de lo terrible que era que matara a su madre por mí pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

De repente el palacio comenzó a arder y una risa maquiavélica de mujer joven se extendió por el aire y llegó a nuestros oídos.

—Vaya, vaya querido Sesshomaru así que a esto has llegado por una humana.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Pero que pregunta más tonta querido, soy tu futura esposa mi nombre es Kaze, señora del fuego y soy quien robó las flores de 7 colores de tu madre y principalmente controlo los sueños de esta humana.

— ¿Qué pides a cambio de el antídoto?

—Casarme contigo, claro y obviamente que me marques a mí como tu compañera.

Bien puede que estuviera aturdida por el dolor pero realmente no me esperaba eso y definitivamente necesitaría muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues aquí lo tienen, díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Se esperaban esto?

La siguiente semana estaré bastante ocupada y probablemente no me quede tiempo para escribir.

Se agradecen los reviews que me ayudan a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Pd: Mañana comienza el mundial :D ¿Les gusta el fútbol? ¿Su país está en el mundial?

April.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Junto a ti.

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Cuando volví no esperaba tener semejante escena frente a mis ojos, en todos los años (y vaya que han sido muchos) que he acompañado al amo Sesshomaru en sus viajes jamás pensé que podría mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie, pero aquí estaba él con una joven humana en su regazo y aunque en sus facciones de hielo nada de lo que seguramente estaba pasando por su cabeza se reflejaba sé bien que está preocupado por la salud de Rin y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, sé que es necesario para que mi amo acepte al fin lo que siente por ella pero tengo mucho miedo de que empeore aún más o incluso peor.

—Jaken.

La voz autoritaria y fuerte de mi amo me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre amito b-bonito?

— La humana mujer del inútil de Inuyasha, exactamente ¿qué te dijo sobre el sake?

—N-nada, sólo que era para usted.

Se sentía aún peor acusando a Kagome pero no tenía opción, conociendo a su amo el asunto no se quedaría así, aquella miko lo había salvado a él y a Rin más de una vez y ahora que lo recordaba Rin antes de beber el sake le había dicho algo sobre ella pero algo realmente importante que no lograba recordar. Su amo se había quedado totalmente en silencio mirando a Rin que empeoraba conforme la noche avanzaba mientras una mirada sombría aparecía en sus ojos.

* * *

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Jaken y Ah-Un dormían y el fuego se había apagado hacía ya mucho tiempo Rin se despertó muy sobresaltada y con una capa de sudor frío que la hacía tiritar aún más, se había estado quejando silenciosa y constantemente desde que se había dormido pero ahora había algo más aparte del dolor, tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin?

—Señor Sesshomaru ha sido horrible el dolor ya no está solamente en mi estómago sino que comienza a extenderse hasta mis piernas, pero lo peor no ha sido eso sino que he tenido una pesadilla horrible, soñaba con mis padres y mi hermano, hace ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ellos —contrajo su rostro en una inconfundible mueca de dolor y prosiguió. —mis padres estaban en la casa y mi hermano y yo estábamos en el jardín, reviví el momento en que varios ladrones con los rostros cubiertos entraron y comenzaron a golpear cruelmente a mi padre, cuando mi madre intento ayudarlo otro ladrón comenzó a golpearla también, mi hermano antes de entrar me dijo que corriera sin detenerme hasta el pueblo más cercano y pidiera ayuda. Cuando volví a la casa ya no quedaba nada de valor y mi familia estaba muerta en el piso. —para ese momento gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —cuando creía que la pesadilla se había terminado la casa había desaparecido y estaba yo en el bosque sola mientras uno a uno los árboles comenzaron a incendiarse y una voz me dijo que una vez ya me fue arrebatado lo que más amaba y que ahora volvería a pasar.

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente mientras yo sólo la volví a recostar y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, era lo que solía funcionar cuando era niña y se asustaba pero me sorprendí cuando lloró con mayor intensidad así que le dije lo que en verdad era la única promesa que yo había hecho y que cumpliría a toda costa:

—No ocurrirá Rin, te protegeré.

Con eso pareció calmarse y a los pocos minutos volvía a dormir, no sé cuál fue el punto de haberme enviado aquel sake pero en cuanto descubriera como curar a Rin los asesinaría sin piedad tanto a la sacerdotisa como a Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y el Señor Jaken había preparado un desayuno de pescado asado que hizo que me despabilara enseguida y aunque tenía muchísima hambre cuando intenté pararme un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. En menos de lo que hubiera imaginado y antes que me desplomara al suelo mi amo estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome. Su mirada me pedía una explicación mientras que Jaken asustado la exigía también.

—No sé lo que me ha ocurrido mi estómago ya no me duele, pero ahora siento el mismo dolor en mis muslos y cuando intenté levantarme el dolor fue demasiado y no pude evitar gritar.

La cara del señor Jaken mostraba toda su preocupación y en sus ojos brillaba la culpa, aunque realmente no tengo idea del porque se pueda sentir así.

—Nos vamos.

Mi señor está realmente molesto y creo que es porque lo estoy retrasando en la construcción de su imperio pero si hay algo a lo que no estoy dispuesta es a ser un estorbo para él, ahora no puedo caminar y lo necesito pero pronto haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que logre sus objetivos.

* * *

La mañana estaba radiante pero definitivamente algo no auguraba un buen día pero no sabía qué precisamente, o quizás sólo me estoy volviendo paranoica. Mis pensamientos se evaporaron y fueron reemplazados por una sonrisa cuando vi el desayuno que Inuyasha me había preparado y sólo pude pensar en cuanto lo amaba, desde que nos enteramos de la existencia de nuestro bebé o cachorro como a él le gusta llamarlo nos hemos vuelto aún más unidos que antes y ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible, nos sentamos a la mesa y cuando íbamos a comenzar a comer sentimos una potente presencia maligna y sus intenciones eran claras, estaba aquí para matar.

Cuando salimos vimos a Sesshomaru y su grupo incluida a Rin que venía en sus brazos lo cual fue un alivio pues no la habíamos visto desde ayer al medio día pero la actitud de Sesshomaru decía que definitivamente esta no sería una visita de cortesía y cuando reparé en Rin pude notar que estaba realmente enferma.

Sesshomaru desenvainó su espada, depositó a Rin con cuidado en Ah-Un y antes que lo viera venir el filo de su espada estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

— ¿Qué contenía ese sake?

Su voz era dominada por la ira y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Antes de poder si quiera preguntar de qué hablaba, Inuyasha me alejaba del peligro y chocaba su espada con la de su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —La voz de Inuyasha era histérica.

—Está embarazada.

— ¡¿Has venido a matar a nuestro cachorro?!

Con aquel gesto de superioridad que sólo Sesshomaru puede dar replico:

—No estoy interesado en tu descendencia pero sí en saber qué le hicieron a Rin y cómo puedo curarla.

Mientras eso ocurría yo me había acercado a Rin y cuando me lo hubo explicado todo pude entender la ira de Sesshomaru, volví hacia mi esposo que de alguna manera estaba más que sosteniendo a su hermano, evitaba que llegara a mí y al bebé. Los gritos despertaron a nuestros vecinos más próximos es decir Sango, Miroku y Shippou que vive con ellos y sus adorables hijos.

— ¡Basta! —grité y todos voltearon a verme.

—Sesshomaru, Rin me lo ha explicado todo y créeme yo no le he dado nada a Jaken para que te entregue a ti, es más ni siquiera lo hemos visto por la aldea, quien sea que te haya enviado ese sake no ha sido yo.

—Es cierto bastardo, Kagome jamás habría enviado algo para dañar a Rin, nosotros la amamos y es parte de nuestra familia. —agregó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru enfundó su espada y sólo dijo:

—Jaken.

Pero el demonio rana se había ido.

* * *

En la casa de la anciana Kaede se habían reunido Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou y por supuesto Sesshomaru para averiguar lo que le ocurría a Rin y fue Miroku el que habló:

—Creo que ya sé lo que tiene la joven Rin, esta clase de "envenenamiento" por llamarlo de alguna manera a través del sake sirve para causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien lo bebe, comienza con dolores muy fuertes en el estómago que luego se van pero sólo porque ya ha dañado esa parte del cuerpo y comienza a extenderse hasta terminar en el corazón, la agonía puede durar meses.

—Bien Miroku si conoces la enfermedad también debes saber cómo curarla ¿cierto? —preguntó Shippou esperanzado.

—Pues la leí en un pergamino algún tiempo atrás pero iré a buscarlo, sé que tiene una cura no te preocupes Rin.

Y al momento todos se pararon y dejaron a Rin a solas con Sesshomaru, con quien sabían que realmente quería estar.

* * *

—Señora Irasue, por mi culpa Rin está muy mal, está muriendo. ¿Puedo decirle ya a mi amo que usted tiene una cura? ¿Ya es ese momento del plan?

—Si, en teoría lo es pero algo grave ha ocurrido, mi jardín que es el único lugar donde se dan las flores de 7 colores se incendió anoche y aunque se apagó de inmediato todas las flores habían desaparecido.

— ¿E-eso q-quiere decir que mi querida Rin morirá? —sollozó Jaken sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Sí y no creas que no me afecta pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, he arruinado la felicidad de mi hijo, vuelve y dile a Sesshomaru todo.

— ¡Pero me matará!

—No, vendrá a matarme a mí.

* * *

—Vamos Miroku tendrás que decírselo al bastardo de Sesshomaru de una buena vez —lo alentó Inuyasha.

—Amigo serás padre también y como comprenderás no me gustaría dejar sola a mi Sanguito con los niños y eso ocurrirá cuando se lo diga, terminará conmigo y con media aldea.

—Pues lo detendremos.

—Bien, pero si algo llegara a ocurrirme pesará en tu conciencia Inuyasha.

* * *

Vi al inútil de Inuyasha y al monje acercándose a la cabaña, ya era hora Rin sólo empeoraba y si intentaba dormir para reponerse aquel maldito sueño la dejaba profundamente triste, ¡y yo estaba dejando que ocurra!

A penas entraron vi en sus caras que lo que dirían no sería bueno y comencé a evaluar la salida más rápida llevándome a Rin a donde sea que pudieran curarla.

—Investigué en todos los pergaminos que tengo y encontré el nombre del mal que Rin padece se lo conoce como mal del sake pero la señorita Kagome en sus libros modernos encontró que era conocido como mal de parálisis progresiva. El único remedio conocido en esta época es triturar una flor extremadamente rara conocida como la flor de 7 colores, sólo se da si es cultivada y son tan extrañas porque en florecer se demoran alrededor de 300 años.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y comencé a incorporarme, me llevaría a Rin y encontraría esa flor así tuviera que terminar con el planeta pero escuché los inconfundibles y desesperados gritos de Jaken llamándome, cuando averiguó donde estaba entró gimiendo palabras incomprensibles y entrecortadas, el monje lo hizo serenarse y cuando habló me sentí a punto de convertirme en mi verdadera forma a causa de la ira. Iba a acabar con ella.

* * *

Mientras Sango y yo intentábamos distraer a Rin vimos a un enojado Sesshomaru llegar, tomar a Rin en sus brazos sin decir una palabra y marcharse fuimos corriendo tras él y cuando Inuyasha nos explicó todo rápidamente comprendí su reacción pero no podían irse así. Recogí algo de mi vieja mochila amarilla que me es muy útil por mi trabajo y se lo di a Rin que ya estaba sobre Ah-Un, eran las últimas pastillas para el dolor que me quedaban.

Luego los vi marcharse más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Yo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, estaba con Kagome y Sango en un momento y al siguiente viajábamos extraordinariamente rápido con el señor Jaken sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera me ha llamado niña tonta y eso realmente es extraño, va caminando como a su propia ejecución.

Mi amo por otra parte tiene sus ojos nublados por la ira, una ira que no va dirigida hacia mí. No logro comprender qué ocurre pero sé que lo averiguaré muy pronto pues ya hemos llegado al palacio de la madre del señor Sesshomaru.

A penas tocamos el suelo vi a la señora Irasue de pie justo frente a nosotros como si nos hubiera estado esperando y toda la ira de mi señor encontró un puto para ser dirigida.

—Sesshomaru, no pido que me perdones pues tú no eres capaz de aquello pero si quiero que sepas que lo que hice no fue por hacer daño a esta humana que tanto quieres sino por hacértelo notar. Ahora ya no hay manera de salvarla así que mátame de una vez.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso la señora Irasue era la causante de mi enfermedad? ¿Enferma de qué realmente estaba? Y más importante ¿El abuelo Jaken me lo había hecho?

Comencé a llorar sin poder controlarme y eso aumentó la furia de mi señor que en menos de lo que mis ojos pudieron registrar desenvainó su espada.

—Acabaré contigo tal como tú lo hiciste con Rin —le espetó mi amo.

Yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos pensando en lo horrible de la traición de la que fui víctima y de lo terrible que era que matara a su madre por mí pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

De repente el palacio comenzó a arder y una risa maquiavélica de mujer joven se extendió por el aire y llegó a nuestros oídos.

—Vaya, vaya querido Sesshomaru así que a esto has llegado por una humana.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Pero que pregunta más tonta querido, soy tu futura esposa mi nombre es Kaze, señora del fuego y soy quien robó las flores de 7 colores de tu madre y principalmente controlo los sueños de esta humana.

— ¿Qué pides a cambio de el antídoto?

—Casarme contigo, claro y obviamente que me marques a mí como tu compañera.

Bien puede que estuviera aturdida por el dolor pero realmente no me esperaba eso y definitivamente necesitaría muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues aquí lo tienen, díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Se esperaban esto?

La siguiente semana estaré bastante ocupada y probablemente no me quede tiempo para escribir.

Se agradecen los reviews que me ayudan a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Pd: Mañana comienza el mundial :D ¿Les gusta el fútbol? ¿Su país está en el mundial?

April.

.


	3. Chapter 3

JUNTO A TI.

CAPITULO 3.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya querido Sesshomaru así que a esto has llegado por una humana.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Pero que pregunta más tonta querido, soy tu futura esposa mi nombre es Kaze, señora del fuego y soy quien robó las flores de 7 colores de tu madre y principalmente controlo los sueños de esta humana.

— ¿Qué pides a cambio de el antídoto?

—Casarme contigo, claro y obviamente que me marques a mí como tu compañera.

* * *

—Sé querido mío que no lo harás de buena gana y que ahora mismo estás pensando en la manera más letal y dolorosa de tortura que conoces —dijo esbozando un pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. —Pero la humana te lo impide, Sesshomaru eres un ser débil.

En un instante mi amo había desplegado su látigo cargado de veneno que ahora se enrollaba al cuello de Kaze.

—Nadie que me haya llamado débil ha permanecido con vida.

—Pues será una suerte el casarte con la primera, querido. —Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.

Sentí una rabia indescriptible y aunque definitivamente tenía problemas más grandes no podía evitar las ganas de arrancarle la mano que se posaba tan suavemente sobre la nívea piel del amo.

Los gritos del abuelo Jaken no se hicieron esperar y ella retiró su mano lentamente.

—Sé bien cómo funciona tu mente, eres inteligente y sabes que si me causas daño ella morirá. —dijo al tiempo que me señalaba.

—Quiero pruebas.

Esta vez fue la señora Irasue quien habló, su tono era neutral pero en su rostro se dibujaba la molestia y la incredulidad en sus delicadas facciones.

Al punto Kaze extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, ahí estaba dentro de una botella de cristal un líquido con los colores del arcoíris, ni siquiera Kagome con sus extrañas invenciones del futuro tenía algo como eso.

—Aquí lo tienen. —Señaló con un tinte orgulloso en su voz.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? Sólo yo conozco la preparación.

—Debería tener una mejor seguridad, madre. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar vigilándola.

— ¡¿Cómo osas en llamarme así?!

—Será mejor que se acostumbre, madre. Puesto que pronto seré yo la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste. Bien es algo tarde y me encuentro algo cansada, querido Sesshomaru hasta que no estemos casados ante todos los demonios tu adorada Rin seguirá paralizándose de a poco hasta que lo único que deseará será la muerte.

Dicho esto desapareció entre llamas que no la consumían.

Mi amo había observado todo con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con sus colmillos tan apretados que podría escucharlos rechinar pero sólo yo podía notar sus imperceptibles gestos.

—Llévenla a descansar.

Fue lo único que dijo la señora Irasue a sus sirvientas antes de ingresar a sus aposentos, era obvio que no tenía interés alguno en otra discusión con su hijo.

* * *

Fui hasta la lujosa alcoba donde llevaron a Rin, mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo ni un mal presentimiento que crecía dentro de mí. Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era pedirle disculpas y a eso fui.

—Rin, sabes que yo de verdad te quiero ¿cierto? —ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, se veía terrible y muy cansada. —No lo hice buscando matarte, la verdad es que conozco tus sentimientos y también los del amo, sólo buscaba que estuvieran juntos. Sé que eres la única que puede hacer feliz al amo Sesshomaru y sé también que sólo con él es con quien quieres estar. Te he cuidado desde niña y he tenido que aguantar tus bromas pesadas y que por tu culpa hayan llovido en mi cabeza más piedras de las que podría contar, pero también has llenado la vida de este sapo de flores, risas y canciones. Estarás bien, sé que el amo se encargará de eso. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme

En este punto ya no podía contener mis lágrimas, abandoné mi báculo en el suelo y me abracé a las piernas de Rin quien se encontraba reposando sobre un mullido futón mientras también ella lloraba.

—Abuelo Jaken, siempre he sabido que en realidad usted me quiere, me lo ha demostrado siempre, también ha sido como un padre para mí, siempre ocupado de buscarme comida, de preparar fogatas, de cuidar que no me hiciera daño, de ser mi compañero de juegos y mi defensor. Sólo puedo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi incluyendo estos años que he pasado en la aldea. Sé que lo que pasó no es su culpa ni de la señora Irasue y no hay nada que perdonar, sólo que agradecer.

Lloraron juntos un par de minutos hasta que otra presencia, fría como el mármol inundó la estancia.

—Jaken, vete.

El tono con que lo dijo fue determinante, no significaba que me fuera del cuarto, significaba que no quería verme más.

Agaché mi cabeza en reverencia, dejé mi báculo a sus pies y comencé a retirarme, de hecho yo preveía la muerte, que no lo hiciera me llenaba de aún más gratitud.

—Pero amo, Jaken puede ser de utilidad, no lo obligue a marcharse, Rin lo quiere mucho.

Las palabras de Rin se alternaban con pequeños estertores de pecho que eran provocados por su llanto, pero el amo impasible replicó:

—Esta es mi última palabra.

Me retiré, sintiendo que mi corazón moría.

* * *

Estaba decidido, si para salvar a Rin debía desposar a aquella youkai lo haría. Me casaría, ella salvaría a Rin de esta agonía y después enfrentaría la más terrible muerte que podría causarle. Nunca he tenido piedad y ella enfrentaría el doble de todo el dolor que le causaba a Rin.

Ahí estaba yo, vigilando el sueño de Rin, pero no eso ya no podía considerarse otra cosa que una pesadilla. Sus ojos cerrados se movían incesantemente, transpiraba, temblaba y estaba llorando.

Había intentado despertarla de todas las maneras que se me habían podido ocurrir y no había caso Rin estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era acunarla entre mis brazos, parecía que eso le traía un poco de paz.

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana y tal como yo esperaba aquel demonio estaba aquí. Yo nunca había odiado a nadie en mi existencia, ni siquiera a Koga el jefe de los lobos que causaron mi muerte la primera vez, es más ahora lo consideraba un buen amigo pero Kaze me hacía sufrir una agonía que parecía interminable.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste querida? —me preguntó cínicamente mientras intentaba acariciar mi barbilla hasta que la espada de mi amo se lo impidió. Creo que la presencia de mi amo me dio la valentía de poder responderle:

—Bastante bien, en la compañía de mi amo todo es perfecto.

Pude percibir como sus ojos se agrandaron con furia y que en los ojos infinitos de mi amo brillaba el orgullo.

Ella intentó ignorarme, volvió la vista hacia Sesshomaru y preguntó con una fingida sonrisa:

— ¿Y bien, has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Sí.

Lacónico como siempre mi amo ya tenía una respuesta y yo no podía respirar, parecía como si mi cuerpo se hubiera olvidado de cómo hacerlo. ¿Me salvaría a costa de su felicidad? O por el contrario, ¿yo nada significaba para él y me dejaría morir?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas estaban por ser descubiertas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, sé que he estado algo ausente, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero sinceramente que la espera haya valido la pena.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus bonitos reviews, no tienen idea de cuánto me alegran todos sus comentarios.

Si les gustó esta historia, tanto como si no les agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran un review que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Besos y galletas con chispas de chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

JUNTO A TI.

CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

— ¿Y bien, has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Sí.

Lacónico como siempre mi amo ya tenía una respuesta y yo no podía respirar, parecía como si mi cuerpo se hubiera olvidado de cómo hacerlo. ¿Me salvaría a costa de su felicidad? O por el contrario, ¿yo nada significaba para él y me dejaría morir?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas estaban por ser descubiertas.

* * *

— ¡Sesshomaru, espera!

Era la voz de Inuyasha, pero ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿Cómo encontró el palacio?

— ¿Y ahora qué?

La voz de Kaze sonaba fastidiada y a punto de perder el control. Al ver que mi amo no respondió pero tampoco le dio una respuesta a Kaze, Inuyasha continuó:

—Jaken llegó a la aldea y así pude encontrar este lugar, fue la única manera que tenía para avisarte que Jinenji tiene una de esas flores celosamente guardada y está dispuesto a dársela a Rin.

Mi amo estaba de espaldas a Inuyasha pero yo tenía una visión directa de su rostro y pude ver claramente la expansión de sus pupilas, estaba sorprendido al igual que yo.

—Ve, Sesshomaru pero volverás a mí. —dijo Kaze dándose la vuelta y caminando lentamente.

—No hay tiempo que perder Sesshomaru, Rin está en peligro de muerte.

Sé que Inuyasha cuando está bajo presión no mide sus palabras y que no lo dijo para herirme pero aun así las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos. Nunca desde que el Señor Sesshomaru me permitió viajar con él fui débil, no podía permitirme serlo y volverme una inútil que lo retrasara pero el dolor, las pesadillas y el miedo a la muerte se sentían como una piedra en mi pecho que aumentaba de peso con cada nuevo problema que surgía.

—Cállate.

Fue lo único que dijo mi amo mientras tomaba la forma de un poderoso demonio perro, me tomaba delicadamente y me dejaba sobre su espalda, sentí a Inuyasha subiendo también y tuve miedo por él pero cuando mi amo comenzó a gruñir Inuyasha contestó diciendo:

—Keh, idiota. Rin no puede sostenerse sobre sus piernas, mucho penos sujetarse correctamente a ti, debo ir con ella.

Y así con un último gruñido de mi amo, partimos hacia lo que podría ser la solución de todos nuestros problemas.

* * *

Si Sesshomaru creía que tenía más opciones que las que ella le daba no se interpondría en su camino, ver sufrir a la humana era más divertido de lo que se había imaginado. Estaba a punto de irse del lugar pero una voz la detuvo.

—Ahora vas a explicar de qué se trata todo esto, sé que te conozco y no te irás de aquí hasta que hables.

—Irasue, querida te das cuenta de que podría asesinarte ahora mismo. —respondí fingiendo en la voz más valor del que de verdad tenía.

—Sé que no eres tan estúpida como para intentarlo, vamos habla.

—Es triste que me hayas olvidado Irasue, deberías recordarme y así sabrías que no hay otro culpable más que tú en esta historia.

Mientras yo hablaba Irasue se acomodó en su trono y yo continué:

—Sabes, en este punto no me sorprende que me hayas olvidado ya que luego descubrí que habían muchas otras como yo. Piezas de tu perverso juego, eso es lo único que fuimos para ti. Fue hace ya algún tiempo, quizás unos 60 o 65 años humanos atrás, llegaste al palacio de fuego de mis padres y me prometiste que me casaría con tu hijo Sesshomaru, yo en esos momentos no tenía ningún interés en un matrimonio arreglado pero supiste convencernos a mí y a mis padres de que tu hijo era la mejor opción, dijiste que lo que tenía que hacer era ir contigo y que te encargarías de volverme la esposa perfecta para él. Creí que de verdad te preocupabas por mí; aprendí como ser callada y complaciente para mi esposo, que no podía opinar, aprendí como vestirme para cada ocasión pero esa no era yo, mi carácter es diferente y tu duro entrenamiento estaba comenzando a cansarme era mucho el tiempo de preparación y yo hasta ese momento no había conocido a ese hijo tuyo hasta que cuando estuve a punto de rendirme Sesshomaru llegó sorpresivamente, organizaste un salón para recibirlo y presentarme, cuando lo vi mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y tan deprisa que pensé que me desmayaría; él era la perfección absoluta: su alta y delgada figura, la majestuosidad de sus pasos, el cabello platinado que en su cara dejaba entrever una hermosa luna en su frente, la simetría de su rostro. Al mirarlo pensé que todo el tiempo que pasé entrenándome valía totalmente la pena pero cuando intentaste presentarnos él no se dignó en mirarme siquiera y dijo: «No está a mi nivel, aléjala.» Pude escuchar cómo mi corazón se rompía, incluso su voz era perfecta, hui del castillo y mande a mis sirvientes por información, así me enteré de que no era la única que había pasado por eso pero la mayoría lo había superado ya, pero yo juré que lograría que me amase y que se casaría conmigo, así que lo vigilé por algún tiempo pero no podía obtener nada que me dijera cómo conquistarlo hasta que salvó a la mocosa humana, yo no podía creerlo de él y cuando pude ver evidentemente que la amaba supe que era su punto débil y urdí un plan para lograr mis objetivos, quién diría que sin saberlo me ibas a ser tan útil Irasue.

Ahí estaba por fin lo había dicho, hablé casi sin respirar había tenido eso guardado en el fondo de mi alma y ahora lo había confesado todo, de alguna manera me sentía más libre, este amor que siento por Sesshomaru es suficientemente grande como para callar la voz de mi conciencia.

—Ahora lo recuerdo…en esa época buscaba a alguien con un linaje impecable para que se casara con él porque quería evitarle la vergüenza de tener un hijo híbrido pero luego me di cuenta de que de nada servía, se enamoró de esa humana y me rendí.

—Es increíble que lo único que tengas para decir madre sea eso. Pues bien, me casaré con él sin importar lo mucho que ame a otra Sesshomaru será mío.

No esperé una respuesta, me transporté hasta mi castillo y lloré con el llanto amargo de quien sabe que no es correspondido, habría dado lo que fuera porque me viese con sólo un poco del amor con que veía a su protegida y de hecho yo no odiaba a Rin pero me apartaba del único ser que yo podría amar.

* * *

Intentaba volar a una velocidad moderada aunque quería llegar lo más pronto posible no podía arriesgarme a que Rin cayera, me pregunto si tal vez lo mejor era dejarla donde mi madre pero me doy cuenta inmediatamente que no podría Rin es demasiado importante para mi vida, nunca pensé que una humana me haría sentir preocupación o aún peor esto que siento con fuerza apretando mi corazón: Miedo.

Miedo a perderla, miedo a que no pueda salvarla y cumplir la única promesa que he hecho, miedo a dejar de escuchar sus canciones, su risa o la entonación de su voz, miedo a que no me regale flores. Es increíble pensar en cómo me ha cambiado. Esto no puede estar pasándome, no ahora que puedo decir casi con certeza absoluta que me he enamorado de Rin. Por ahora ella duerme y llora con las pesadillas sin sospechar que con cada suspiro de dolor que sale de su boca algo en mí se rompe.

* * *

Nos detuvimos luego de unas horas para que comiera algo, Inuyasha había asado unos pescados para mí, luego de ayudarme a comer y de hablarme sobre el abuelo Jaken se retiró y dijo que volvería temprano en la mañana.

Estoy sentada a lado del fuego pero siento mi alma a punto de quebrarse, el dolor es demasiado grande y ya ni siquiera puedo mover los brazos y me he vuelto inservible, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas y no puedo detenerme, el amo seguramente me ha escuchado porque se acerca hacia mí con su porte imperial y eso me hace llorar aún más porque yo no merezco tantas atenciones, lo único que causo son problemas que él no necesita. Se sentó a mi lado y me dejó recargarme en su estola, sabe que eso me hace sentir mejor pero no puedo ser tan egoísta con alguien a quien amo debo librarle de mí:

—Amo Sesshomaru…creo que debería dejarme aquí, sabe por mí estaría bien pues lo único que le causo es infelicidad y si morir es mi destino es mejor que me abandone ya.

—No digas sandeces Rin.

— ¡Sé bien lo que digo! Por favor acabe con mi dolor, no puedo más todo mi cuerpo duele y las pesadillas duelen aún más, pero si Jinenji no tuviera la flor y para salvarme usted se casara con la señora Kaze entonces sería mejor morir, sé que tal vez no tenga sentido que se lo diga ahora pero estoy enamorada de usted…

No pude continuar pues sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho que me quitó el aire pero pude ver los ojos levemente abiertos del amo Sesshomaru, tenía que confesar lo que sentía aún si él me odiaba después porque el tiempo se estaba acabando para mí.

—Rin.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar delicadamente mi mejilla y acercarse a mí, el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por una explosión de energía en mi estómago, los labios finos de mi señor atrapaban los míos en un beso suave. No habían palabras que pudieran decirme lo que ese beso me dijo: ¡Me quiere!

—Te he hecho una promesa Rin, te querré y estaré siempre junto a ti.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Escuché palabras que ningún otro ser había escuchado de su boca y tuve la certeza absoluta de que eran reales y así pude tener una noche tranquila protegida por mi salvador.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, en este capítulo quise que supieran un poco más sobre Kaze y sus motivos, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y escribirme sus comentarios.

Gracias también a mi beta kykio88 por ayudarme y por tener grandes ideas.

Por favor, si te gustó tanto como si no agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Chau.


End file.
